goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
The New Kid in School and the Classroom Gerbil/Cy Kowalski Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''The New Kid in School and the Classroom Gerbil/Cy Kowalski Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's first episode of Cy Kowalski gets Grounded series. Description and Personality of the New Kid in School The new kid in school is a girl named Angela Powell. Angela has red hair worn in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. She wears a purple shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers. Angela is an independent, headstrong and determined girl with a strong passion for adventure and exploration. Her energetic and fun-loving personality might assist her disobedient nature, as well as her impulsivity. She doesn't think before she leaps, thinking only with her heart. Once her mind is made up, there's no stopping her. All she wants is to live an exciting, interesting life, where she feels she belongs. She doesn't like when her opinion is not heard. She is bubbly and protective of her friends, always doing what she enjoys, despite what others think. Plot Angela Powell, a new student at Third Street Elementary School, is shocked that Miss Grotke's classroom doesn't have a class pet, like her teacher's classroom at her old school. She tells Miss Grotke about it, and she decides to have the students vote for which class pet they would like to have. After many suggestions, the class settles for a gerbil. The next day, they get a female gerbil named Helen. Cy Kowalski is not happy that Miss Grotke's class has gotten a class pet, and he decides to steal it when no one is looking. When Angela sees that Helen is missing, she believes that one of the bullies must have taken her out of her cage. She then sees Cy with Helen in his hand. She runs over to him and asks him to give the gerbil back. Cy says that he will give it back, but she will have to beat him at recess if she wants the gerbil back. At recess, Angela and her new friends square off against Cy and the bullies in a playground battle to get Helen back. Eventually, Angela and her friends win, and Cy hands over the gerbil so TJ can put her back in her cage in Miss Grotke's classroom. got in trouble with Ms. Finster and Ms. Finster sends Cy Kowalski to Principal Prickly's office for stealing a class pet. Principal Prickly gives Cy a level 6 detention because of it and Cy's parents are in a conference meeting. Cast Eric as TJ Detweiler, Cy Kowalski, and Randall Weems Kayla as Angela Powell Paul as Vince LaSelle Julie as Ashley Spinelli and Miss Grotke Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg David as Gus Griswald Emma as Olivia Weyant Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Steven as Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad) Bridget as Mrs Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's mom) Transcript (November 11, 2018) (It's Angela Powell's first day at her new school. She is excited about starting a new school, but is also a little nervous) Angela: I hope the kids in my class are nice to me. I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but maybe once I get to know some of my new classmates, we might become friends. (She makes her way to Miss Grotke's classroom. As she arrives to class, Miss Grotke introduces her) Miss Grotke: Class, we have a new student who is joining us today. This is Angela, and she is from Monroeville, Alabama. Because she's new, allow her to look around the classroom for a bit. (Angela looks around the classroom and allows the students to introduce themselves to her. TJ and his friends are the first ones to introduce themselves) TJ: It's nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Theodore Jasper Detweiler, but you can just call me TJ. I'm a bit of a prankster, and I usually hang out with my group of friends during recess. Vince: I'm Vince LaSelle. I'm a terrific athlete. Spinelli: I'm Ashley Spinelli. I don't like being called by my first name. I prefer being called by my last name. I'm really tough and I love wrestling. Gretchen: I'm Gretchen Grundler. I'm the smartest kid in the fourth grade. Mikey: I'm Mikey Blumberg. I'm a great goalie in soccer. Gus: I'm Gus Griswald. I'm pretty shy and unpopular, but I have great leadership skills. Olivia: I'm Olivia Weyant. I'm very optimistic and I always try my best to do everything right, no matter how hard it is. Angela: It's very nice to meet you all. TJ: Listen, Angela. Since you're a new kid, I have to warn you about the kids here. There are a few kids who are nice and welcoming, but other kids are...well, let's just say you have to watch your back when it comes to them. First, there are the kindergarteners, who are incredibly wild and act like a primitive tribe of some sort. Then there's The Ashleys, a clique of snobby, spoiled girls. And then there are the bullies. You gotta watch out for those guys, as they'll cause trouble whenever they have the chance. (During class, Angela notices something that looks different from the classroom she was in at her old school. She taps TJ on the shoulder and whispers to him) Angela: Um, TJ? TJ: Yes? Angela: Does this classroom have a class pet? TJ: No. We don't have a classroom pet here. Why do you ask? Angela: Well, at my old school in Monroeville, we had a classroom pet. It was a guinea pig. TJ: I see. Angela: Why doesn't this class have a classroom pet? TJ: Gee, I don't know. That's a good question. You'll have to ask Miss Grotke about it after class. Angela: Okay. (Before class is over, Angela walks over to Miss Grotke) Angela: Miss Grotke? Can I ask you something? Miss Grotke: Sure, Angela. What is it? Angela: Well, I realized that your classroom doesn't have a class pet of some sort. At my old school, we had a classroom pet. Her name was Buttercup, and she was a guinea pig. Do you think we could get a pet for this classroom? Miss Grotke: I don't see why not. I'll tell the class about your suggestion, and we'll vote on what pet we should get for the class. (Miss Grotke tells the class about Angela's suggestion) Miss Grotke: Class, before the bell rings for your next class, Angela has told me that we should get a classroom pet. Who thinks that's a good idea? (A few kids raise their hands, meaning that they agree with Angela's idea) Miss Grotke: All right, then. We're going to vote on which pet we should get for the classroom. Angela, what kinds of pets are good for a classroom? Angela: Well, some of the best classroom pets are bearded dragons, guinea pigs, rabbits, rats, fish, hamsters, and gerbils. (Miss Grotke writes the types of pets that Angela described on the board) Miss Grotke: Good. Now, class, it's time to vote on which classroom pet you think will be the best. (All the students start to vote) TJ: We should get a bearded dragon. They're really cool! Olivia: Why don't we get a guinea pig? Angela said that her class had one at her old school. Gus: I'm not so sure about a rat. I don't want to get bitten by a rodent who is known to carry a deadly disease. Gretchen: How about a fish? Fish are pretty easy to take care of. Vince: But they don't do very much. I say we get a rabbit. They're really fast! Mikey: I think it would be great if we got a hamster. Spinelli: Yeah, but hamsters are kinda smelly. TJ: What do you think, Angela? Angela: Um, I don't know, but I think it would be nice if we got a cute guinea pig. (After the class votes on which pet they would like, the bell rings, and everyone has to go to their next class) Miss Grotke: All right, class, thank you for voting! I'll count up the votes, and we'll see which pet is the winner. (As Angela and Olivia walk out of the classroom, Olivia asks Angela something) Olivia: Well, that was pretty hectic, but it looks like the votes were pretty good. What kind of pet do you think the class will get, Angela? Angela: I don't know, but I hope it will be as cute as Buttercup. (The next day, Miss Grotke comes into the classroom, holding something in her arms) Miss Grotke: Okay, class. Yesterday we voted for which classroom pet we wanted. I counted up the votes, and it looks like we have a winner. Ready to see our new classroom pet? Angela: What is it, Miss Grotke? What's our classroom pet? Miss Grotke: Well, here it is! (Miss Grotke removes the red cloth, revealing a gerbil in a cage) TJ: Wow! Olivia: It's a gerbil! Miss Grotke: That's right! It's a female gerbil that I got at the animal shelter. I bet she'll make a great classroom pet. (Angela walks over to the gerbil's cage) Angela: Ooh, she's so cute! TJ: Poor little thing. Cooped up in a glass cage instead of running free in her natural habitat. Vince: What is a gerbil's natural habitat? TJ: Um...I don't have the foggiest idea. Gretchen: Well, wild gerbils are naturally found in warm, dry regions, specifically in the sandy plains of Africa, Asia, and the Middle East, such as steppes, sand dunes, and the edges of deserts. Gerbils were originally known as "desert rats" until they were commercially introduced to North America and bred as pets. Spinelli (sarcastically): Thank you for the information, Miss Know-It-All. Miss Grotke: Well, class, what should we name our gerbil? Olivia: We should vote for a name, like we did yesterday. Miss Grotke: Good idea, Olivia! Write down a name, and pass it in. (The class writes down names for the gerbil) TJ: I'm thinking Hazel. Vince: Lydia. Spinelli: Molly. Gretchen: Cleopatra. Mikey: Cookie. Gus: Um...Pandora. Olivia: Lilo. Angela: How about Helen? (After everyone votes, Miss Grotke announces the name for the gerbil) Miss Grotke: I've tallied up the votes! The name for our class pet is Helen! Angela: Yay! Olivia: I like it! (Miss Grotke explains the responsibilities of taking care of a gerbil to the class. As she is doing this, Cy Kowalski is looking in the small window of the door, and he's not happy that Miss Grotke's class has gotten a class pet. Cy: What's this? Miss Grotke's class got a classroom pet? That's so stupid. I hate class pets because you have to take care of them. You have to feed them and clean up after them and all that. What was Miss Grotke even thinking? I should do something to get rid of that gerbil. (Cy walks off and thinks of a plan. A while later, Angela is walking down the hall with her new friends, talking about the responsibilities of taking care of a gerbil) Angela: Did you guys hear what Miss Grotke had to say about taking care of a gerbil? TJ: We did, and it sounds like a lot of hard work. Spinelli: I totally agree. There's lots of stuff you need to do to keep a gerbil happy and healthy. Mikey: Yeah, and I can't believe we have to do all of that stuff when one of us is on gerbil duty. Olivia: It might seem like a lot of hard work, but I'm sure we can handle feeding Helen and cleaning her cage. Angela: And we should make sure she is safe in her cage, where she should belong. TJ: Instead of running free in the desert like wild gerbils. Poor thing. I feel so sorry for her. Gus: Why don't we check on her and make sure she's safe in her cage? Angela: I don't see why not. Let's go into Miss Grotke's classroom. There's no one in there. I'm sure Miss Grotke won't mind. (The kids walk into the classroom to see if Helen is in her cage) Gretchen: Are you sure Helen is in her cage, where she should be? Vince: Let me check. (Vince looks in the cage to find nothing but straw) Vince: Whompinbobyulah! She's not in her cage! Olivia: Oh no! Where did she go? (They turn around and see Cy walking down the hallway with Helen in his hand. Helen doesn't look too happy that she's being carried by a bully) TJ: Look! Cy's got Helen! Angela: We've gotta get her back! (The kids run out of the classroom and stop Cy in his tracks) Angela: Stop! Where do you think you're going with our class pet? Cy: Oh, this thing? Well, I'm taking her out to the playground so the bullies and I can...have a little fun with her. Olivia: You can't do that! Miss Grotke won't be happy when she sees you and the other bullies torturing the gerbil that we just got. TJ: You have to give Helen back to us right now! Cy: Oh really? Well, you gotta beat me at recess if you want her back! See ya, suckers! (Cy runs off with Helen in his hand. Angela isn't going to stand a chance) Angela: We can't let him get away with our gerbil. We have to save Helen! Come on, guys! Let's go to the playground! (The kids rush outside to the playground, where the bullies are waiting for them) Cy: You're never going to get this stupid gerbil back! Angela: Are you sure? Cy: Oh, yeah! Once we throw her in a dumpster, there's no getting her back! Angela: Well, how about this? My new friends and I will compete against you and your group of bullies in an obstacle course on the playground. If we win, you'll have to hand over the gerbil. If you win, then she's all yours. Cy: Okay, challenge accepted. But you gotta be fast! TJ: We can't let him get away, guys! Let's go! Vince: Let's get it on! (The kids compete against the bullies as they race across the playground. The bullies are in the lead, but TJ and his gang is much quicker than them. They make their way across the playground equipment as they chase after the bullies to get Helen back. As Cy tries to climb up the slide, Mikey climbs up the stairs and kicks a soccer ball down the slide, hitting Cy in the stomach. He drops Helen, but quickly picks her up before she can get away. Spinelli goes across the monkey bars three times, and then drops as Cy climbs up. She grabs his legs and throws him to the ground. Cy picks up Helen again and runs to the jungle gym. Vince climbs across the jungle gym. When he gets to the top, he throws a basketball at Cy. Gretchen spins on the merry-go-round three times, and when Cy runs by, she hits him with her Galileo. TJ gets up on the balance beam and whacks Cy with a baseball bat. Cy falls over on the seesaw, waiting for one of the kids. For the final blow, Olivia stands on a swing and swings really high. Then she jumps off and lands on the seesaw, sending Cy flying into the air, dropping Helen. Angela is able to catch Helen just in time. As Cy falls the the ground, TJ and his gang celebrate their victory as Angela comforts the frightened gerbil) TJ: Yes! We won! Gus: Thank goodness Helen is safe. Angela: You're safe now, Helen. I've got you. It's all right. It's okay. (Just then, Randall arrives, having heard the commotion from the battle) Randall: What's going on? What was all that racket? Olivia: Cy stole Miss Grotke's classroom pet, and we had to compete with him in an obstacle course to get her back. I'm so glad she's safe. Can you report Cy to Miss Finster? Randall: Will do, Olivia! (Randall runs off to find Miss Finster. As he does so, Angela hands Helen over to TJ) Angela: You were right about having to watch out for bullies, TJ. You never know when they are about to cause trouble. Can you help me take Helen back to Miss Grotke's classroom and put her back in her cage? TJ: Sure thing, Angela! (TJ and Angela take Helen back to the building just as Randall tells Miss Finster what happened) Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! One of the bullies was causing trouble again! Miss Finster: Which bully was it, and what did he do this time? Randall: It was Cy. He decided to snatch the new pet gerbil of Miss Grotke's classroom and started running around the playground with her. He's in so much trouble for this. Send him to Principal Prickly's office! Miss Finster: Thank you for telling me, Randall. I'm going to let that boy have it! (An enraged Miss Finster comes over to Cy) Ms. Finster: CY KOWALSKI! YOU'RE IN VERY DEEP TROUBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE A GERBIL FROM MISS GROTKE'S CLASSROOM! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?! I DON'T THINK SO! GO TO PRINCIPAL PRICKLY'S OFFICE, NOW! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever steal something that belongs to a certain classroom. You see taking a class pet and doing something bad to it undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 6. Cy: Level 6? You are such a big fat meanie! Principal Prickly: Make that Level 7, Are you ready to push me any further? and plus, i'm calling your parents to pick you up after we will get a conference meeting! (20 minutes later, Cy's parents came to the school) Cy's mom: Young man, you will tell Miss Finster this instant on why you decided to steal a classroom pet. Cy's dad: We're so disappointed in you for doing that. So, you will have no computer, no junk food, and no time out with your friends for a long time when we get home. And also Cy, your special dinner trip to Burger King tonight has been cancelled. Your mother will make you have pork loins, mashed sweet potatoes, spinach, and green beans for dinner. Cy: No, i don't want pork loins and vegetables. I still want Burger King. Cy's mom: Too bad, you don't deserve Burger King and that's the end of it. When we get home, you will go to your room for the rest of the afternoon until we call you down for dinner and after dinner, you'll be going straight to bed early and starting tomorrow, you'll be babysitting Portia Porcupine. Category:Cy Kowalski's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff